Love, love's, or loved?
by Rose Gilmore
Summary: Ben 10 Alien force, a request fic, angsty, non happy ending. Hopefully one of 4. If you know of a 'get back together song,' let me know.


**9/12/10 Thanks to Crushed Hale.x who suggested paragraphing this story. I totally forgot it, so here it is edited (sorta). I can't believe i wrote this in 2008, its 2010 now. Wow. **

**Don't own anything. This was a request from Violet Gilmore from Deviantart, who wanted a sad, angsty, non-happy ending fic. And i'm planning some sequels! They all fit in with a song. And this one goes with Break my Heart by Hilary Duff. **

Gwen and Keven watched each others backs as they were fighting the last of the last of the DNAliens. It'd been seven months since they started dating and things were going fine. Throwing a punch, kicking another alien and blocking an attack Kevin shouted to his girlfriend Gwen.

"Watch out!" Gwen wrapped the alien in her pink power and knocked him out.

"Thanks for the heads up Kevin!" She shouted. They continued to fight, occasionally adding a 'watch out ben' into the mix of random fight comments to each other.

After Kevin dropped Ben off he and Gwen talked as he drove her home.

They spoke of nothing unusual or out of the ordinary when all of the sudden something out of the ordinary was said. "I think I might be in love with you." Kevin said.

"I know I'm in love with you." Gwen said, ignoring how unromantic his remark was.

* * *

"What are you saying Kevin?" Gwen asked while Kevin was driving her home after going to the movies.

"I-I might not be graduating." Kevin blurted out.

"WHAT?" Gwen yelled.

Kevin dangerously swerved his car just barely missing incoming traffic and stalled the car at the side of the road. Taken back by what Kevin did. Gwen asked puzzled, "Why'd you pull over?"

"I could tell this was going to be a long conversation. And," he mimicked Gwen's voice now. "I'ts dangerous to agrue while driving, we might crash."

"That never stopped you before you dunce!" Gwen shouted. "And I do not sound like that!"

"Whatever. So out with it, if we're going to argue I'd like to get it over with sooner then later."

"We're not arguing Kevin."

"Okay, so what are we doing?" Gwen sighed exasperated. "After mumbling incoherent thing's you blurt out that you might not be graduating High School, swerve almost causing a crash and your blaming me?" Kevin marveled at the fact that he never once used the word blame but somehow she heard that.

"Why?" Gwen simply asked.

"What?"

"Why aren't you going to graduate."

"It's just my grades and all, they said I'd have to be held back a year and wont graduate with my class." Kevin informed his straight A girlfriend.

"Hph." They sat in silence, the passing cars and the rhythem of their breath the only sound passing through their ears. Kevin gave up and got the car starting and into the proper lane and drove Gwen home in silence. He knew that the argument wasn't over, but he also knew that his mind was made up. And even though he loved her, some things were never made to last.

* * *

Kevin drove up to Gwen's house and heard her CD player blaring a song. _Why don't you break my heart, Watch me fall apart, Can't you see what you're doing to me? _

"Gwen?" Kevin called as he opened the back door, using the spare key he was 'given.'

"Hey Kevin." Gwen called as she ran down the stairs to greet her boyfriend, the proper way, with a kiss.

"Not mad at me anymore I see?"

"Nope," He followed her into her room. "See look at this." She got a stack of paper off her bed. "The summer is almost here so you'll be able to push up your grade to pass." She handed him a different piece of paper. "This is the list of tutors that can and would help you."

"What is that pile." Kevin asked refeering to the rather larger pile of papers on the floor.

"Oh, those are the tutors who wouldn't tutor you." Kevin laughed a little while Gwen rambled about everything he could do to get a passing grade.

"This will work." Gwen said excitedly.

"No."

"C'mon when did you become such a lazy slacker person who has no aspiration to do anything!"

"What, Gwen?" Kevin said and let the silence drift into the room.

"Kevin." Gwen said playing along.

"I kinda already made a descision."

"Okay, what is it?"

"The plumbers need my help, so I'm going." Gwen knew who he was talking about and got mad.

"Kevin, they're half-way around the world!"

And then it hit her, his plan all along. It felt like a ton of bricks were on her chest, she couldn't breathe. "You bastard!" She grabed the nearest thing, the teddy bear he won at a carnival months ago for her.

"You're leaving! How dare you!" She screamed. As rage and fury stole into her body Kevin started running out of her room, down the stair and into the garage all while she yelled and screamed at him.

"You can't just leave!" Gwen shouted at Kevin.

"Gwen." Kevin said as he reached his car. "I- still love you."

Gwen slapped him.

"I know I deserved that, but I mean, face it, I'm not good at that school stuff. Okay? I'm good being a plumber I can help. I love you-loved you, but it never would of lasted." With that Kevin got into his car. Gwen held the car with her powers, enveloping it with her pink power, fueled with hate and anger. Tears fell down her face, "Don't leave, please?" She whispered into the wind as she let go of Kevin's car and watched it drive, away from her.

He looked back, at Gwen, sitting on the driveway in deafeat crying. It hurt him, but he knew it was for the better. He just wished that one day, somehow he'd get a second chance with her. With that, he drove away, with plans for a new life, one that he had a chance to excel at.


End file.
